


It's Better with You Here, but This Will Do for Now

by selfreliantscientist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Post Old Oak Doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfreliantscientist/pseuds/selfreliantscientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos calls Cecil every night, but usually gets his voice mail. When Cecil finally manages to talk to Carlos, both of them are very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better with You Here, but This Will Do for Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on writing other things, but they're taking a long time and the last episode made me sad and I wanted to try to write something quick just to get it out there.
> 
> Edit: After I painstakingly added in all the italics, AO3 negated most of them when I hit Post. They should now hopefully be restored. I think they make a _huge_ difference, or else I wouldn't have bothered with them.

“Carlos!”

“Hi, Cecil!”

“Carlos, it’s so good to talk to you! I keep trying to call you, but every time I do my phone grows thorns, or melts into a puddle of acid, or-”

“I know, Cecil. I studied the phenomenon of spontaneous defensive evolution in phones when you were trying to contact Dana many months ago. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

“And I’m sorry that I keep missing your calls, I-”

“It’s okay. Time is weird, I know. But I’m glad I got you this time. I like hearing your voice.”

“I like hearing your voice, too. It’s better if I can talk to you, of course, but I really appreciate all the voicemails you’ve been leaving me. I have them all saved to a playlist so I can listen to you before I fall asleep.”

“Ugh. You’re being _so cute_ right now. I wish I could kiss you.”

“Oh, Carlos. I wish you were kissing me too. I wish you were _here _. Tell me you’re coming back soon.”__

__“I’m trying. It’s difficult, because Night Vale doesn’t show up on-”_ _

__“-Any maps, I know. I’m sorry I can’t help more. I did come home from Europe when I was a young man, but I simply activated my return ticket by chanting in my travel-sized bloodstone circle. I know you don’t have a return ticket because you didn’t use a travel agency…”_ _

__“And I never did take your advice about carrying a small bloodstone circle on my person at all times. I know, I should have learned by now to take your advice about those things.”_ _

__“I thought you had ‘reasons to doubt the efficacy of bloodstones.’”_ _

__“I am a scientist, Cecil. And a scientist does not ignore relevant data, even if it seems counter to his initial viewpoint.”_ _

__“I love it when you talk about being a scientist, Carlos.”_ _

“Oh, Cecil. _I_ love it when your voice goes all low like that.” 

“Well, my voice _is_ my livelihood.” 

__“I hope you don’t use this register to speak to your radio audience.”_ _

__“No, my dear Carlos. This is all for you.”_ _

__“Good. I like having part of you reserved just for me. I like the effect you have on me when you talk like this.”_ _

__“What effect, specifically, would that be?”_ _

__“Scientifically speaking-”_ _

__“That’s the best kind of speaking.”_ _

__“Heh. Scientifically speaking, I am remembering previous occasions when you spoke to me in that tone of voice and my body is undergoing a sympathetic reaction due to the influence of the memories.”_ _

__“What kind of a reaction are we talking about, Carlos?”_ _

__“My heart rate and respiration rate are increasing. I’m becoming more sensitive to physical sensations, my pupils are dilating, and my follicles are rising. I’m experiencing some involuntary muscle spasms. Generally, I’m displaying all the physical signs of arousal.”_ _

“ _All_ the physical signs of arousal? Carlos, are you suggesting that the sound of my voice is making you hard?” 

__“In layman’s terms, yes, Cecil. My erectile tissue is engorging. I… was thinking of applying manual stimulation to the engorged tissue, possibly while continuing our conversation. You could talk to me, or possibly engage in manual stimulation simultaneously, if you are in a similar state of arousal.”_ _

__“Yeah, Carlos, listening to your voice makes me hard too. In fact, I may have, uh, manually stimulated myself a couple of nights ago while listening to your voicemails. I hope you don’t mind.”_ _

__“I don’t mind at all! It makes me very happy to hear you say that. It’s also causing an increase in my level of arousal.”_ _

__“The more you talk about arousal, the harder I get.”_ _

__“That’s a sympathetic physical response for you. Did you begin manual stimulation yet?”_ _

__“In a moment. I’m unfastening my pants now.”_ _

__“Mm. I didn’t grow up in the desert, so in order to cool down enough to sleep I usually go to bed-”_ _

“-Naked, I remember. I… _really liked_ seeing you naked beside me. It was neat.” 

__“Ha.”_ _

__“Okay. My pants are out of the way. Do you want me to tell you what I’m doing?”_ _

__“Yes, please.”_ _

__“Well, I’m… still not very hard yet, so I’m just sort of… fondling?.. the shaft and… I’m sorry, Carlos, this is difficult.”_ _

__“I thought you’d be good at this. Isn’t your voice your livelihood?”_ _

“It _is._ But you don’t want me talking on the radio about this, do you?!” 

__“Of course not, Cecil. Just to me.”_ _

__“Good. I’m, um, I feel myself getting harder.”_ _

__“Would you like me to tell you what I’m doing?”_ _

__“Oh, heavens, yes.”_ _

__“I’m not fully erect yet either, but am becoming closer with every moment. I’m using just my fingertips, starting at the base of my penis and running them all the way to the tip-”_ _

__“That’s quite a distance.”_ _

__“Heh-heh. Oh, Cecil…”_ _

__“You’re doing that teasing thing you always do to me, aren’t you?”_ _

__“You think of it as teasing. I think of it as light stimulation to avoid overwhelming the senses prematurely.”_ _

“Well, when you put it that way… I guess we wouldn’t want anyone to be overwhelmed _prematurely.”_

“Oh, god, Cecil, your _voice._ I love you so much.” 

__“I love you too, Carlos. I’m wrapping my fingers around my shaft and sliding them up and down.”_ _

__“I’m doing the same, now. I wish it was your hand around my penis instead of mine. God I wish you were here with me.”_ _

“I wish you were touching me. I know I whine about it but I really _like_ it when you tease me.” 

“See, I _told_ you it was a scientifically proven technique. I’m… _ah_ … I’m rubbing my thumb on the glans now… It’s _very_ pleasurable.” 

__“I don’t think I should do that, Carlos. Talk about… uh… overwhelming the senses prematurely.”_ _

“Oh yes, keep talking to me. I… oh, what I _really_ want is oral stimulation. Your… your motor control of your lips and tongue is extremely refined, which is probably correlated to your excellent diction.” 

__“You’re pretty good with your mouth too, Carlos.”_ _

__“I’m happy you think so. I like to provide you adequate stimulation.”_ _

“Believe me when I say that you are _more_ than adequate.” 

__“When you say things like that it makes me feel confident. Confidence and sexual satisfaction have been… uh… shown to be positively linked in many studies.”_ _

__“Including… oh… the study of your own personal experience?”_ _

__“Scientists do not make conclusions based on anecdotal evidence, but yes, I have found that when I feel confident, it is easier for me to also feel satisfied.”_ _

__“You make me feel confident, too.”_ _

__“Do I make you feel satisfied?”_ _

_“Very much so.”_

“Oh! I’m… increasing the speed of my motions… Oh, _Cecil…_ I… huh! Ah, I just experienced orgasm. It was very pleasant.” 

__“I’m... not quite there yet.”_ _

__“Do you want me to keep talking to you while you continue?”_ _

__“Yes, please, Carlos.”_ _

__“Hmm. If I were there with you, I would touch you. Not just your penis or other erogenous zones; I would place my hands and my lips all over your body. I wish I could be there, maximizing our skin contact, holding you in my arms, rubbing my hands along your back and feeling your chest press against my own. I would press my lips to your neck, seeking out high concentrations of nerve endings and applying pressure to them, gently at first but harder if you requested it. I would provide oral stimulation to your genitals, if you asked me to.”_ _

“ _Carlos._ Oh, I’m close…” 

__“I would brush my hands along your inner thighs, because I remember how much you enjoy that particular sensation-”_ _

__“Would you let me touch your hair?”_ _

__“Of course, Cecil.”_ _

“Oh heavens, Carlos, I’m about to… I mean, oh, I love you so much… I’m gonna come, _so_ soon…” 

__“Go on, Cecil. I want to listen to you while it happens.”_ _

“Carlos! It’s… oh my, it’s happening any… oh! _Now!”_

__“Wonderful! How did that feel?”_ _

" _Very_ pleasant."

__“That makes me happy.”_ _

__“Me, too.”_ _

__“...Cecil?”_ _

__“Yes, Carlos?”_ _

__“I really want to keep talking to you, but I’m also very tired.”_ _

__“I understand. I should probably get to sleep too.”_ _

__“I’ll call you tomorrow. I promise.”_ _

__“I’ll try to answer when you call. I miss you.”_ _

__“I miss you too.”_ _

__“Promise me you’ll come home soon?”_ _

__“I’ll get back to Night Vale as soon as I possibly can. I love you, Cecil.”_ _

__“I love you too. Goodnight, Carlos.”_ _

__“Goodnight.”_ _


End file.
